Sólo por una noche
by Bella Scullw
Summary: AU/Él había estado ciego, su princesa había estado con él todo el tiempo, sólo que no supo mirar, no hasta que la venda se le cayó de los ojos ante su ida. Para Aredhiel.


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sólo por una noche<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dedicatoria a Aredhiel, por su cumpleaños. Espero que te guste el one-shot. Tarde, pero aquí está. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad, removiéndose nerviosa frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía delante. Realmente no sabía si era lo correcto, es más ni sabía cómo es que se había dejado convencer al último momento ¿en que estaba pensando? Él no la miraría, nunca. No lo había hecho antes, menos ahora. Un aura de depresión le rodeó, hundiéndose de forma miserable en sus recuerdos.

Tal vez lo mejor sería no ir. Pero en cuanto se miró al espejo de nuevo, recordó otra vez cual fue la razón por la que dejó que Temari, Ino y Sakura la cogieran como su muñeca personal.

Con las mejillas rojas, observó su reflejo. Tocó con la punta de los dedos la vaporosa tela del vestido azul noche que llevaba puesto. Como el diseño de vestido de una princesa, realmente hermoso. En cuanto vio el vestido en uno de los aparadores de una tienda le gustó, sus amigas se lo dieron de regalo con la condición de que fuera ese día a la fiesta de disfraces. Y ahí estaba, vestida como una princesa, levemente maquillada y con las mejillas rojas.

Esperando a que sus adorables amigas terminaran de vestirse para ir a la dichosa fiesta que el instituto había organizado, ella observó con detenimiento el cuarto de Ino. Como su dueña, estaba a la moda, con muebles elegantes y adornos exquisitos. Ino Yamanaka nunca estaba desalineada.

— ¡Ah, que tierna! —volteó a tiempo para ver cómo Ino se le lanzaba encima, restregando su mejilla contra la suya.

— ¡Ino-chan! —exclamó apenada.

—La estás asfixiando Ino-cerda, suéltala —dijo Sakura tras ella, sonriéndole medianamente.

—Cállate, frentona —soltó Ino con burla.

Mientras las dos amigas compartían rayitos con la mirada, Temari pasó de ellas, adentrándose a la habitación con una media sonrisa pícara, alzando entre sus manos un bello antifaz plateado que centelleaba con la luz. Con bastante paciencia le ayudó a ponérselo a Hinata, teniendo cuidado de no dañar los rizos que tanto trabajo les habían costado formar. Y vaya que habían sufrido, el cabello de Hinata a pesar de ser suave y largo, era demasiado lacio. Aunque no por nada Ino y Temari eran las reinas de la belleza, habían usado varios trucos para lograr lo que querían. Hinata se sentía completamente agradecida, porque por esa noche realmente se sentía bella, como si fuera una princesa con un motivo más allá que del vestido que usaba.

Ahora solo había que conseguirse un príncipe.

El único problema es que ella ya tenía un príncipe. Pero ese príncipe no sabía ni de su existencia, y sabia cual era el problema. Su príncipe, Naruto, era uno de los chicos más populares del instituto, no solo por lo guapo que era, sino por él mismo, por su forma de ser. Alegre, divertido y amable. Por eso estaba enamorada de él, pero no tenía el valor para hablarle, si apenas él la conocía de vista porque su primo le presentó.

Pero quería ser algo más que la prima desconocida de Neji. Ella quería ser ella misma, Hinata, que él recordara su nombre y que le hablara y sonriera como lo hacía con todas esas chicas. Como lo hacía con sus amigas, especialmente con Sakura, ya que estos eran buenos amigos.

— ¡Hoy vas a triunfar, Hinata! —exclamó Ino sacándolas de sus pensamientos, alzando un puó al aire y con los ojos brillosos.

—Pero, Ino-chan…—intentó decir, jugando con sus dedos.

—Pero nada, Hinata, ya sabes —le cortó Sakura sonriendo traviesamente —. Esa fue la condición, o una de las condiciones. Ir al baile y hablar con Naruto.

—Recuerda lo que te decimos —le dijo Temari —. Se tu misma. Sólo por esta noche, él no sabrá quién eres de todos modos, no pierdes nada.

Ino asintió.

—Uhm…yo, creo que podría hacerlo —murmuró con una cálida sonrisa.

Las chicas sonrieron, animadas de que ella por fin tuviera un poco de valor para hablar al chico que le gustaba. Parpadeando con una tímida sonrisa al tener la ayuda de sus amigas, Hinata las observó cuidadosamente, examinando sus disfraces. Ino iba como una vampiresa, con un vestido negro escotado y sexy, una capa le cubría la espalda, su cabello rubio iba suelto. Temari iba como una brujita, con un vestido morado brillante, y un sombre del mismo color. Sakura iba como un ángel, con las alas artificiales pegadas al vestido blanco que llevaba puesto hasta las rodillas.

Ellas le sonrieron, sacando una cámara y sin darle tiempo a rechistar se pusieron a tomar fotos, como dijeron, para el recuerdo.

Minutos más tarde, una vez que se colocaron las mascaras, subieron al auto último modelo de Ino y partieron a la fiesta, sin duda como dijo Sakura entre chillidos a arrasar, bueno, por lo menos ellas.

.

~o~

.

El sonido fuerte de la música las recibió en cuanto entraron. Hinata miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, pegándose a Temari, mientras caminaban en medio del local, donde todos bailaban animadamente al ritmo de la sensual y provocativa canción.

Sin duda, estaban disfrutando esa noche como nunca.

Los disfraces eran hermosos, bueno, algunos.

Jugando con sus dedos, parpadeó tímidamente, enfocando su mirada perla en las muchas parejas que había, buscando a Naruto. Al parecer aun no llegaba.

—No demorara en llegar —le dijo Sakura, como si leyera su mente.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sip —asintió de forma solemne —. Ese baka dijo que no se perdería por nada del mundo esta fiesta, quien sabe si encontraba a su princesa — le guiñó el ojo de forma cómplice, causando que se sonrojara sobremanera.

La chica de cabellos rosas sonrió divertida ante esa reacción, antes de que la entrada de Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze le hiciera perder la sonrisa. Con un chillido de exaltación fue corriendo hacia ellos, sin duda a intentar acaparar la atención del pelinegro. Ino no perdió el tiempo, fue casi a la carrera con ella. Las dos llegaron al mismo tiempo, cada una tirando de un brazo del irritado muchacho, más que acostumbrado a esas bienvenidas. Naruto rió pasando de su amigo, dejando que él lidiara con las muchachas y haciendo una seña a otro chico de cabello rubio atado a una coleta, muy parecido a él, pero sin duda con un rostro un poco más lindo.

Ino dejó de pelear al instante por Sasuke, mirando embobada al hermano mayor de Naruto, Deidara, como lo presentó el rubio entre risas.

—Pero ¿Qué...—comenzó a decir el Uchiha al ser soltado bruscamente por la rubia. Sakura ensanchó los ojos al mismo tiempo, porque ella no había soltado el brazo de Sasuke, y sin Ino al otro lado, el Uchiha se desestabilizó, cayendo sobre ella y arrastrándola al suelo.

Hinata y Temari que veían todo, rieron, la primera bajamente, mientras que la segunda de forma escandalosa.

—Mira que Sakura lleva años diciendo que quiere a Sasuke para ella, y ahora lo tiene enterito, y no parece muy feliz con eso —se burló Temari.

Hinata asintió.

Sasuke había caído sobre su amiga, y esta no parecía muy feliz con la cercanía, aunque para ser más exacta, parecía demasiado nerviosa y sonrojada. A pesar de que se pasara el día peleando por Sasuke, lo hacía de forma tan empalagosa y posesiva que Sasuke nunca la tomaba en serio, y por ende ella menos, nunca le tomaba importancia a los constantes rechazos, tal vez porque estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero sin duda la cercanía inaudita con el amor de su vida le había descolocado fuertemente, pues ella no atinaba a reaccionar, y él, menos.

Encogiéndose de hombros y sin más que hacer, Hinata desvió la mirada hacia Ino. Minutos antes había estado peleándose con Sakura por Sasuke, pero al ver al hermano mayor de Naruto parecía haber perdido la capacidad para hablar, pues toda sonrojada no hacía más que asentir a las presentaciones que Naruto hacia, no sólo con el otro rubio, sino con el grupo de amigos que estaba allí. Ella sabía quiénes eran, pues su primo le dijo que Naruto llevaría a su hermano y los amigos de este de la universidad.

Sin duda, Ino había sido flechada, acababa de conocer el amor a primera vista.

Se alegraba por ella.

Temari parecía opinar lo mismo, pues golpeándole las costillas suavemente, señaló la inusual escena — ¿Ino esta sonrojada? —su voz destilaba incredulidad.

—Es amor a primera vista —contestó Hinata con una gran sonrisa.

—Si tú lo dices —replicó la joven encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

—Temari-chan no debes ser tan negativa en cuestiones de amor —regañó la Hyuga suavemente.

La rubia solo bufó, cruzada de brazos.

Suspirando ante eso, Hinata giró, apoyándose en la barra y pidiendo una bebida. Usando el tiempo de espera, examinó el lugar con más detalle. Sin duda, el comité de organización tenía un gusto exquisito, pues cada cosa estaba en su sitio con gran exactitud. Las luces de colores, las serpentinas, los adornos. Y con todo eso, la música de fondo completaba todo con broche de oro.

A la distancia reconoció a varios de sus compañeros, bailando de forma entretenida, parecían estar en las nubes, moviéndose sin parar, chillando y sonriendo sin más. Le hubiera gustado estar con ellos, disfrutando de la fiesta, el único problema era que su timidez se lo impedía, le daba demasiada vergüenza bailar con todos mirándola, ¿Qué tal si se caía? ¿O si no bailaba bien? Haría el ridículo, y sin duda no había dejado que la vistieran así para arruinar todo con su torpeza.

— ¿Por qué no te acercas a Naruto? —soltó Temari en cuanto regresó con las bebidas.

De no ser porque tenía los vasos fuertemente sujetados, hubieran acabado en el suelo.

Sonrojada, y mirando de reojo al rubio, no contestó.

—Recuerda cual es la condición —le replicó Temari arrebatándole su vaso.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —susurró bajamente, cohibida —. Sólo por una noche.

Asintiendo de forma positiva, Temari terminó su bebida y con una sonrisa coqueta, se alejó de allí, para acercarse a un muchacho de cabello negro sostenido en una coleta alta, que le miraba desde hace un buen rato.

— ¿Shikamaru-kun? —lo reconoció Hinata sorprendida.

Iba con ella en la misma clase, y en ocasiones tuvo la sensación de que miraba mucho a Temari. Al parecer no se equivocó.

Tomó el líquido rojizo dulzón, sentándose en uno de los bancos cercanos, y observando todo en silencio. Sabía que debía cumplir con la condición impuesta por sus amigas, o después ellas se las arreglarían para que hiciera algo peor. Así que ya debía planear algo, no podía quedarse sentada toda la noche, esperando a que Naruto la notara, sino lo había hecho cuando compartían una clase, pues menos lo haría allí en una discoteca y con una máscara puesta.

No cuando ella no era de su grupo de amigos. A Sakura podían reconocerla fácilmente por su cabello rosa, a Ino por su sensualidad y rivalidad con su amiga. A Temari por su altivez y hermosura.

A ella, a ella nadie la reconocería con la máscara.

Y menos Naruto.

.

~o~

.

Media hora después, cuatro invitaciones a bailar, otra bebida para matar el tiempo, y más aburrimiento.

Sin saber qué hacer, se levantó de su sitio, mirando con tristeza el lugar donde Naruto bailaba animadamente con Shion. No podía competir con ella, así que lo mejor sería salir un rato, la escena le lastimaba profundamente, aunque no pasara de un baile de amigos.

Tomaría aire fresco un rato y después intentaría hablar con Naruto, inclusive para preguntarle qué hora era y listo. Después de todo, la condición fue hablarle, nunca acordaron que tema abordaría ¿verdad?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, sintiendo lastima por sí misma, Hinata salió del lugar. El aire fresco de la noche le golpeó la cara, y le aclaró un poco la mente. Resignada a no hacer mucho esa noche, caminó hacia la pequeña pista de baile fuera del local, donde algunas parejas se movían lentamente, mirándose como si fuera el último día.

Sin duda, completamente romántico.

Un baile bajo la luz de la luna.

Los miró largamente, deseando estar en el lugar de una de las chicas, y que el chico fuera Naruto.

— ¡Naruto Namikaze ha llegado, dattebayo! —gritó una chillona voz que reconoció perfectamente.

Giró en su lugar, incrédula, para ver cómo Naruto enfundado en su disfraz de príncipe salía del local, mientras que Sakura le hacia una señas y le guiñaba el ojo antes de meterse otra vez. Sin duda, le estaba echando una mano, aunque en ese momento hubiera deseado que no lo hubiese hecho.

¿Qué se suponía que iba hacer?

Naruto correteó hasta ella, como si fuera un niño, sonriéndole y mirándole con bastante curiosidad. Sentía que ya le había visto, y curioso por naturaleza como era, quería adivinar quién se escondía tras ese antifaz. Sin duda era una chica hermosa, con cabellos negros destellantes, entre los cuales se distinguía reflejos azulinos y unos ojos, que estaba seguro, había visto en otro lugar.

—Uhm ¿Nos hemos visto en otra parte, ´ttebayo? —preguntó acercándose hasta quedar a unos centimetros de la cara de ella.

Hinata enrojeció, sacudiendo la cabeza, retrocediendo inconscientemente mientras Naruto se le acercaba más.

—Ah —Naruto pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía, porque volvió a su postura normal, rascándose la nuca, mientras se adivinaba su bochorno tras el antifaz de color azul. Tenía miedo que fuera como Sakura-chan y reaccionara dándole un golpe para mandarlo al otro lado del país.

—Sakura-chan dijo que aquí encontraría a mi princesa o algo así —agregó Naruto después de unos minutos, sobándose la barbilla de forma pensativa y mirando a todos lados, como si de pronto esperara encontrar un anuncio que señalara a la princesa que le había mandado a buscar Sakura —. Me llamo Naruto, dattebayo —se presentó alzando la mano, con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Ella titubeó, con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí y los labios entreabiertos. Finalmente, tomó la mano de Naruto, sintiendo como temblaba ante su contacto.

Naruto la miró fijamente, esperando a que dijera su nombre, pero ella no lo hizo.

Sólo sonrió dulcemente.

—Mucho gusto —su voz fue baja y suave, como una caricia.

Sin duda parecía música pura.

Los minutos pasaron, y él no dejaba de mirarla. Cohibida Hinata volvió su mirada anhelante a las parejas que bailaban de forma romántica, sin prestar atención a su entorno. Entonces recordó las palabras de sus amigas, mirando de reojo a Naruto que ya había comenzado una cháchara sobre bailes, bailes, sus amigos y cualquier otra cosa para no aburrir el ambiente, pues él no podía irse hasta encontrar a su princesa, o sino Sakura le mataría. Y una amenaza dicha por Sakura Haruno no era para tomarse a broma.

Sin embargo él seguía allí, al lado de aquella muchacha solitaria (la única que había encontrado afuera) y seguía sin tener pistas de su princesa. Sakura-chan sólo le dijo que lo sabría en cuanto la viera, que allí encontraría a una chica que le gustaría de verdad.

Pero no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que estar allí para encontrarla.

¿No había sido mucho ya?

— ¿Po-Podemos bailar? —Hinata le preguntó sin mirarle, con la voz temblorosa. Temía desmayarse.

—Pero mi princesa me espera —dijo como niño chiquito.

Ella rió con las mejillas rojas, apretando sus manos y mordiendo su labio.

—Te ayudaré a en-encontrarla —aseguró mirándole a los ojos con un poco de confianza.

Tal vez todo mejoraba al saber que él no tenía idea de quién era ella. Y aunque ella quería que Naruto la reconociera, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado, compartiendo una pieza de baile, incluso aunque no fuera más que en la bruma que separa lo irreal de lo real. Cuando un simple antifaz ocultaba todo lo que ella era. Su nerviosismo ya no existía, tal vez porque por ese momento había dejado de ser Hinata Hyuga, solo era una desconocida.

Naruto hizo un puchero infantil.

— ¿Lo prometes, dattebayo?

—Sí.

El recelo de Naruto desapareció como por arte de magia, y con contenida emoción tomó la delicada mano de Hinata y la arrastró a la pista de baile. Riendo como niño chiquito, desde que vio a esas parejas bailando allí, quiso también hacerlo. Le parecía una nueva experiencia, aunque no tenía con quien. Y después de todo, no perdía nada. Aquella chica desconocida, solo era eso, una desconocida. No tendría que sentirse comprometido por bailar con ella, y menos jurarle amor eterno por estar en esa pista de baile.

Vamos, solo se divertirían.

Aunque aun tenía la duda de porque no le decía su nombre, si igual con esa máscara puesta seria dificil reconocerla luego.

— ¿Estudias en el instituto Konoha? —preguntó. Su curiosidad era mucha.

Cualquiera lo tendría si bailaba con alguien a quien no conocía ¿No?

—Sí —contestó ella después de pensarlo. No le haría daño decirle eso, estudiaban un sinfín de muchachas en el instituto Konoha.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, dattebayo? —siguió con el interrogatorio.

Ella le miró a los ojos, retrocediendo un paso para seguir el ritmo de la lenta canción. Cuando avanzó el paso retrocedido, ella suspiró, sonriendo de forma nerviosa y desviando la mirada a las otras parejas, que parecían estar atentas a su respuesta. La voz chillona de Naruto se alzaba más alto de lo normal y era obvio que captó la atención de las chicas, que parecían vivir su propio cuento de hadas con ellos dos.

—No puedo decírtelo —dijo.

— ¿Por qué no, dattebayo? —exigió.

—Porque tal vez te decepcionarías. ¿No estás esperando a tu princesa? —le dijo de forma divertida y dulce —. Obviamente yo no lo soy.

—Pero, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Mi princesa no llega —se quejó alzando el brazo para que ella diera una vuelta en su sitio y después acomodarle entre sus brazos, reclinándola hacia atrás.

Hinata se sonrojó, intentando no pensar en la postura en la que estaban, debido al baile. Mirar a los ojos azules del amor de su vida, fue la peor decisión que pudo tomar, porque sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían de golpe de nuevo. Ya casi había logrado hablar con normalidad y comportarse como cualquier otra persona. Sin ser tan vergonzosa, ni tartamudear constantemente, que era el efecto que Naruto causaba en ella.

Las chicas suspiraron emocionadas, dejando de bailar con sus respectivas parejas para mirar el baile de ellos dos, que estaban en el centro.

Naruto se irguió, refunfuñando.

Suspirando con una sonrisa, Hinata agradeció que supiera bailar bien en ese momento, por lo menos no había cometido ningún error, y se sorprendía que Naruto tampoco. No es que el muchacho fuera un negado para todo, simplemente no pensaba que se le diera tan bien los bailes románticos.

—Te ve-ves ma-más guapo cuan-cuando sonríes —dijo de forma atropellada —, pe-pero incluso así sigues si-siendo tu, Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata sonrojada.

El Namikaze paró el baile, mirándole sorprendido.

— ¿Nos conocemos? —repitió.

—Qui-Quien sabe —le sonrió tiernamente, alzando su mano de forma temblorosa y acariciando la mejilla del chico.

—Dime algo…

—Depende de lo que sea —Hinata alzó las manos y las puso sobre los hombros de Naruto, haciendo que él volviese a seguir con los pasos detenidos.

— ¿Por qué tartamudeas, dattebayo?

—Me po-pones nerviosa —reconoció sintiéndose ridícula ante eso. Por lo menos él no sabía quién era.

— ¿Nerviosa? —repitió maravillado, como si hubiera descubierto la octava maravilla del mundo.

Asintió rojísima.

Alzó la cabeza, con una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa en su rostro. Naruto le sonrió de vuelta, olvidándose completamente de las tonterías por las que había salido fuera. Después de eso, el nerviosismo desapareció, y bailaron entre risas, contándose anécdotas. Naruto no la reconocía, pero de algo estaba seguro, ella era cercana a él. O por lo menos eso podía ver, porque ella le conocía perfectamente. Sus aspiraciones, sus objetivos y el nunca rendirse en algo. Ella parecía conocerle mejor que él mismo.

Y le gustó, porque nadie parecía interesarse en él, como esa chica lo hacía.

La curiosidad crecía junto con el tiempo. Y a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más a gusto, ni siquiera recordaba que estaba buscando una princesa ficticia, con ella se sentía bien. A cada vuelta de la canción, con cada sonrisa, y cada sonrojo él la hallaba más bonita que antes.

Hinata se sentía en las nubes, puede que sólo fuera un efecto de su mente, pero era como si Naruto estuviera interesado en ella. Y eso le ilusionaba. Había hecho bien en hacer caso a sus amigas, por ellas pasaba un bonito momento con Naruto, por ellas eso quedaría en su memoria siempre. Solo por una noche, todo iría bien.

—…tu nunca te rindes, y eso, es lo que te hace diferente —confesó mirándole con ternura y admiración —. Las personas como tú, son las mejores.

— ¿Las mejores, dattebayo? —repitió Naruto algo sonrojado y riendo fuertemente. —. No sé quién eres, pero las personas como tú, me gustan.

— ¿…Cómo yo?

Interrumpiendo el momento, las campanadas a lo lejos, anunciaron que eran sin duda alguna, las dos de la madrugada. Algo, sorprendida, porque no había notado el tiempo pasar, Hinata retrocedió, tenía que llegar a casa, su padre era estricto, y no le gustaba que pasara mucho tiempo fuera, y menos en la madrugada.

—Es tarde, tengo que irme —anunció nerviosa.

—Pero, aun falta mucho para que se termine la fiesta —reclamó Naruto desilusionado.

—Es tarde para mí, para la realidad, Naruto-kun —le sonrió, sintiéndose mal por eso —. Esto podía durar sólo por una noche. Siento no haberte ayudado a encontrar a tu princesa, y siento esto —adelantándose con una mirada llena de determinación se puso de puntitas, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar rozó sus labios suavemente, y roja como un farolillo huyó sin pararse a recoger la máscara que se le cayó en el camino, dejando aturdido al chico.

Entró al local, apartando a las personas que encontraba en el camino, y llegó respirando de forma agitada al lado de Ino, que sonreía acomodándose un mechón rubio tras su oreja, oyendo atentamente cada palabra que decía Deidara. El hermano de Naruto parecía tan absorto mirando a Ino que no la notó. Aunque obviamente si notó que alguien había apartado a la chica con la que estuvo platicando y se la había llevado a rastras.

Sin dejar reaccionar a su amiga, llegó a donde Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentados, los dos bebiendo licor, con pinta de estar incómodos. Ella podía asegurar, sin duda, que el no seguir la rutina diaria, era algo que los había dejado sin palabras. Esos no conocían otra forma de estar cómodos, que teniendo a Sakura peleando con Ino por Sasuke, y al chico irritado.

Sin dejar ver su rostro, cogió a Sakura de la muñeca y la arrastró por la pista de baile para buscar a Temari, la encontraron besándose con Shikamaru. E igual que con las demás, Hinata la arrastró hasta que salieron corriendo, yendo sin más en el auto de Ino, hacia sus respectivas casas.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Temari a mitad del camino, reaccionando al fin.

—Nada —susurró Hinata.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Si ese baka te hizo algo, te juro que le doy su merecido…

—No, no. Todo salió bien —una sonrisa tímida y alegre se extendió por el rostro de Hinata, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaron —. Muy bien_. Sólo por una noche_.

Ino suspiró aliviada de eso, ignoró a las demás, que se pusieron a hacerle un interrogatorio a Hinata sobre lo sucedido. En ese momento no tenía cabeza para más que una cosa. Acababa de encontrar al hombre de su vida.

Deidara Namikaze.

.

~o~

.

Naruto parpadeó confundido cuando ella le dijo que se iba, pero la confusión pasó a segundo plano cuando sintió como los labios suaves se posaron sobre los suyos. No fue más que un roce, pero le envió una placentera sensación.

Pero ella desapareció, no dejando tras sí, más que aquel antifaz plateado que llevaba puesto. No la siguió, sólo recogió el antifaz, observándolo con curiosidad, si lo llevaba, era probable que encontrara a aquella chica. Si era necesario lo probaría en cada muchacha del instituto, hasta que calzara apropiadamente con el recuerdo que había quedado de ella.

De la bella enmascarada.

Tenía que agradecerle a Sakura-chan.

Ella le había dicho que encontraría su princesa. Y no fue una princesa ficticia, fue una muy real, de cabello negro azulado, ojos como la luna plateada, y risa melodiosa.

Sakura-chan también le dijo que sabía quién era su princesa cuando la mirara. Y él había estado ciego, su princesa había estado con él todo el tiempo, sólo que no supo mirar, no hasta que la venda se le cayó de los ojos ante su ida.

Pero bueno, el curso apenas comenzaba. Tenía tiempo para encontrarla, como que se llamaba Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

.

~o~

.

Sakura le codeó suavemente, con una sonrisa pícara.

—Ahí está, Hinata. Eres mi orgullo —le dijo fingida emoción.

Temari se rió. Ino seguía en las nubes. Ella se sonrojó.

—Sakura-chan. Ya te dije que fue solo por una noche, no más. Te aseguro que él ya me habrá olvidado —añadió sujetando sus libros contra su pecho, intentando no sentir dolor ante sus últimas palabras.

La noche anterior había sido como un sueño, hermoso e irreal. Pero como todo sueño, tuvo que acabar y hacer frente a la realidad. Suspiró al darse cuenta que su amiga no se daría por vencida con eso. Es más, la miraba como si supiera algo que ella no, y a veces esa mirada le asustaba. Sakura podía tener a veces ideas peligrosas.

Negándose a escuchar mas, cogió su mochila y sacudiendo a Ino del hombro con suavidad, la instó a bajar del coche, pues la rubia no parecía reaccionar. Caminaron entre los estudiantes, uniéndose a ellos, y pasaron las puertas de entrada del instituto.

Apenas lo hicieron, la sonrisa maliciosa de Sakura se ensanchó. Temari abrió grandes los ojos, e Ino entreabrió los labios, con un leve "oh".

Hinata, ella simplemente no reaccionaba.

Todos lo que entraban tras ellas, o los que ya estaban dentro tenían casi la misma expresión que las dos rubias.

En grandes carteles, esparcidos por todo el instituto, se podían leer en grande las palabras ¿HAS VISTO A ESTA CHICA? CONTACTA CON NARUTO NAMIKAZE. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru y Gaara le ayudaban a colgarlos, para el fastidio de todos ellos, que parecían irritados y aburridos. En la foto que ponían se podía apreciar a Hinata enmascarada, un dibujo bien realizado, demasiado bien.

Sin duda, Sai había sido el que lo pintó, él era bueno en eso.

Los colores se subieron al rostro de la Hyuga, sintiendo como el mundo daba vueltas. Se suponía que eso no debía estar pasando.

Sakura volvió hacia ella su mirada, sonriendo de esa forma pícara.

—Así que ¿Sólo por una noche, no Hinata? Lo hiciste bien.

Naruto volteó hacia ellas, mirándolas con curiosidad. Sakura-chan había sido la de la idea que Sai pintara a la chica con la que bailó toda la noche, y él estaba feliz de que su amiga le ayudara. Reconoció rápidamente a Ino, Temari y a la prima de Neji…Hinata.

Las miradas se ambos se encontraron. Los ojos perlas de Hinata se ensancharon al reconocer el antifaz que se le cayó la noche anterior, que ahora estaba en las manos de Naruto.

El rubio miró a Hinata con sorpresa, tenía la sensación de haberla visto.

Repasó el cabello negro, los ojos perlas plateados y…

Un momento, bajó de la silla donde estaba, sorprendido. Acercándose cada vez más a ellas. Sakura se hizo a un lado, sonriéndole. Lo que le hizo aumentar las sospechas.

¿Acaso ella…?

Se inclinó hacia Hinata, ella por acto reflejo se hizo un poco atrás, como la noche anterior, roja. Y él recordó eso, fue capaz de reconocerla sin el antifaz, porque era ella. Con esa sonrisa, con esos sonrojos, y sin duda alguna con esos lindos ojos.

Como sucedió el día anterior, fue capaz de ver a su princesa incluso sino tenia puesto el vestido real. Porque ya no tenía ninguna venda en sus ojos.

Finalmente podía verla.

—Na-Naruto-kun —susurró al borde del colapso.

— ¡Eres tú, dattebayo! —chilló feliz, abrazándola.

Neji frunció el ceño, celoso, como siempre era muy sobre protector con su prima. Tenten, acabada de llegar, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con una sonrisa.

Sakura rió suavemente, feliz de haber ayudado a eso. Sasuke la miró de reojo, como viéndola bajo una nueva luz.

Matsuri que acababa de llegar junto a Tenten, chilló emocionada, aferrándose al brazo de su novio, Gaara.

Temari rió escandalosamente, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Shikamaru, que le sonreía medianamente.

Ino, ella acababa de ver al hermano mayor de Naruto, que había ido a su hermano a ayudar aponer los carteles. Le sonrió sonrojada, y él, titubeante, le devolvió la sonrisa de forma torcida.

Naruto era feliz. Al fin tenía a su princesa consigo.

Hinata, ella…acababa de desmayarse.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Bien, se que esta algo raro o.O_

_Pero, ¡Aredhiel, feliz cumple! Por atrasado, ^^U, otra vez demore ¬¬, te juro que no vuelvo a dar fechas nunca más. Espero te haya gustado, incluso el guiño DeIno, como se que te gusta la pareja, intente hacer algo, pero no soy experta en eso. ^^U_

_Pare momentáneamente mis atormentados estudios para hacer este regalito, lo cual no significa que vaya a actualizar antes los fics, lo siento, la fecha sigue inmodificable. La próxima actualización de cualquier fic no será hasta el 18 de noviembre._

_Sin mas que decir, me despido ^^._

_Besos._

_Y Aredhiel, estamos en contacto, gracias por ser paciente con esto, y por aceptar mi propuesta._


End file.
